Confundido
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Marcos es feliz con su vida, pero el pasado lo termina persiguiendo. ¿O es sólo un sueño?


Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo sabía, lo sentía en lo profundo de mi mente.

Bah, en lo profundo no. No necesitaba pensarlo tanto para darme cuenta que estaba completamente errado.

Pero los labios de Carmen besandome el ombligo me sacaron todo el raciocinio. O el poco que me quedaba.

Me recordó a los viejos tiempos, por supuesto, pero también me recordó a todas las veces que había tenido sexo en mi vida. (Que muchas hubieran sido con

la misma Carmen era anecdótico). Era puro desenfreno, ella, y yo.

Sentía que me hervían las manos y la cabeza. Ambas cabezas.

Atiné a decirle un:

-n-no...

Pero ella siguió con lo suyo y luego desde la oscuridad del cuarto y de mi cuerpo susurró un: tranquilo, _mi amor._

Y ahí fue cuando se me fué la olla.

Me empezó a chupar la verga con fruición. Y la chupaba tan jodidamente bien. Como la estrella porno esterotipada que era.

Mi mente dejó de funcionar.

Volví a esos primeros días en que le pertenecía. En que ella y su familia habían adoptado, ¿esclavizado? al pobre colombianito mutante.

A esos días en que me decía que le vuele un camión de armas y se los volaba, me decía que le gustaba que le toquen los pezones y mis manos mágicas lo

hacían por igual. Era completamente suyo. Y no me quejaba.

Eso era lo peor de todo.

Me sentía en el paraiso.

Patético.

Patético como ese jadeo irreconocible que salió de mi boca.

Ella, rápida, inteligente, se dio cuenta que esto iba a terminar de una sola manera. Y sumó su mano a la labor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, donde yo seguía en las nubes, balbuceando incoherencias en castellano, ella se detuvo.

Se irguió desde donde estaba. Los labios enrojecidos, las mejillas coloradas, los ojos brillantes de pasión y lujuria.

Tenía puesta una remera que se sacó, dejándome observar esos deliciosos pechos. Me recorrió un escalofrio que se me estancó en el miembro que ya tenía

duro. Me dolió y me queje.

-Tranquilo, volvió a decir ella, esta vez en inglés, cosa que me desilusionó un poco.

Con las rodillas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo se acomodó para que la penetrara.

Pensar que había estado chupándomela sin ropa interior me volvió loco. Los _ratones_ me iban a mil.

Ella estaba toda húmeda, como yo sabía que lo estaría. Sonreí de anticipación.

-Me encanta tu _sonrisa_.

Otra vez, esa catarata de recuerdos, esa explosión de sentimientos y de sensaciones que me mareaba, que me ahogaba, que me fascinaba.

La penetré con violencia. No con enojo, pero sí con violencia, por todo lo que me generaba, por todo lo que me hacía sentir, que yo no quería. No, no quería.

Ella cerró los ojos con placer.

Le gustaba así, rudo, duro. A veces. A veces no. Lo que le gustaba siempre era tener el control. Y para mí eso estaba perfecto.

Respiró, no llegó a emitir sonido, pero era mil veces mas estimulante que cualquier gemido.

Se acomodó sobre mi, siempre manejando ella el ritmo. Y la situación.

Seguía adentro suyo, pero esta vez con mas calma, como para no terminar tan rápido.

Se acercó hacía mi, como pudo, generandome un dolor lleno de placer en mi entrepierna.

Me rozó con sus corpiño de encaje. Me recorrió otro escalofrio, fuerte, innegable.

Me besó, suave, mientras seguía cabalgandome duro.

-Voy a terminar muy pronto.

Le confesé, sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió, no dijo nada. Me volvió a besar.

Hice un amago de agarrarle la cintura, pero me pareció demasiado íntimo.

Si, ya se, me la estaba cogiendo descaradamente, pero eso era otra cosa.

Se alejó nuevamente de mi cara y me cabalgó ahora si con furia, con desprecio.

A los dos minutos me vine, adentro de ella, que también contraía sus facciones en un orgasmo silencioso.

Los fuegos artificiales explotaban alrededor mio mientras recuperaba la respiración y el sentido.

Y con ellos, la culpa, el raciocinio que había quedado por allá enterrado y un par de cosas más que había dejado en el camino.

Al cabo de unos momentos que pudieron haber sido largos o cortos, abrí los ojos despacio.

Ella salía de encima mio con movimientos suaves. La sentí ligera, livinana.

Se me acercó al oído. Yo ya tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar de locura.

-Cuándo el bebé esté más grande no creo que podamos coger así...


End file.
